1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus design that minimizes fabrication and assembly costs for an omni-directional wheel. More specifically it refers to the design of the wheel and the roller mounting. The unique design allows the use of two identical stampings or molded bases with key holes and locating posts diametrically opposed, assembled back to back with elastomeric or rubber outer rollers mounted in between at an angle to the axis of rotation. The unique stamped or molded bases are so aligned as to allow the rollers to be assembled in either a right handed or left handed wheel orientation for either right or left wheels on a self propelled platform. This unique design allows for assembly with a minimum number of separate parts with commensurate minimized tooling costs which then allows for the use of omni-directional wheels in many applications that were heretofore cost prohibitive.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,112 Ilon 1973 through U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,707 Guile 2005 show various complex and expensive variations of the original Ilon concept known as a Mecanum Wheel. Four of these wheels mounted on the corners of a robot and independently driven cause the robot to move in a controlled omni-directional fashion. Harris patents U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,203 B1 2002, 6,340,065 B1 2002, 6,547,340 B2 2003 and 6,796,618 B2 2004, focused on the design of the outside rollers in an attempt to promote a vibration free ride under various load conditions.